This invention relates to a tree climbing apparatus or the like which is easy to use and can provide a smooth and safe ascending and descending operation. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus of the foregoing type which includes two tree engaging members: a platform member composed of a seat portion and a foot support portion; and an independent foot climber member, each of which engages the tree with teeth members and provides support through the use of cable members which surround the tree and adjust to accommodate varying tree diameters during ascent and descent and adjust automatically to the taper of a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,789 provides a tree climbing apparatus having a single tree engaging unit and an adjustable strap to fit varying tree diameters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,983 provides a tree climbing platform device wherein gripping portions can be moved upwardly along the tree by the climber so as to elevate the platform. This latter patent provides for a wedging engagement on both sides of the tree and a foot support member separate from a platform member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,526 provides for a tree climbing device having both a platform member which functions as a seat and a separate foot support member. As described therein, both the platform member and the foot support member engage the tree with gripping structures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,620, 4,316,526 and 4,331,216 similarly incorporate separate seat and foot support platforms, each of which engage the tree separately through the use of wedging devices.
There is also available in the marketplace a tree stand from Woods and Water, Inc. in Milwaukee, Wis. which utilizes a standing type platform with opposing and tree engaging members of the penetrating type. This particular unit is utilized to climb a tree in a bear hug like fashion. The tree stand is lifted by the climber's feet and is raised and lowered by a rocker-like motion between the engaging members.
The prior art does not provide a tree climbing apparatus which affords ease of assembly and operation, resulting in fast and smooth ascent and descent of a tree comparable to the present invention. Neither does the prior art incorporate a mechanism for tree engagement which combines a unitary seat and foot platform and an independent foot climber member resulting in increased comfort in using the apparatus after ascent of the tree. The prior art also does not provide for a method of tree engagement by means of teeth members disposed in an arcuate manner, thereby making slippage less likely and providing a greater margin of engagement should the support mechanism loosen, for whatever reason and adjust automatically to the taper of a tree.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a tree climbing apparatus which is quick and easy to carry, assemble and operate. Another advantage of the invention is the design of a foot support and seat combination which makes the invention comfortable to use. Yet another advantage is the smooth ascent and descent afforded by the optional rollers on the cable support members surrounding the tree trunk. Another design advantage of the invention is the great freedom of movement afforded to the hunter by this design when positioned in the tree. Other advantages include: a design wherein the seat support frame as well as side cable members help to prevent the user from falling from the stand when in use; the use of two separate engaging devices, one on the platform member and another on the foot climber member which enhances safety, particularly when the unit is in motion during ascent or descent of the tree; the use of two parallel rows of teeth members arranged in an arcuate manner on each engaging device, thereby enhancing safety by providing for constant engagement of both climbing members when in use; the use of locking winch devices on each engaging member, which enhances safety by preventing a cable support member from loosening unintentionally; and an apparatus which can be readily constructed from available parts and without special tooling, thus providing a unit which is relatively low in cost.